Dilema
by Pieni musta moon
Summary: Ela já estava irritada com aquele maldito garoto que não parava um minuto sequer de encará-la e chegou a conclusão que precisava tirar uma satisfação.


**Dilema**

-

-

Eu já estava ficando cansada daquilo. Chovia ou fazia sol, era a mesma coisa todos os dias: aquele maldito garoto me encarando o tempo todo. Estava sempre no mesmo lugar que eu com aquela cara de paisagem que ele tinha, tudo bem que eu sei que isso era pura coincidência e que era a cara do menino mesmo, mas mesmo assim, ele ficava me encarando e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, isso ai não era coincidência.

Até que eu conseguia aturar isso numa boa, no mínimo ele deveria ter uma paixão secreta por mim e não conseguia controlar seus hormônios. Mas então o cúmulo aconteceu! Há dois meses, por obra do destino, ou não, ele foi ao meu encontro, de novo, só pra variar, em uma lanchonete. Enquanto estava eu conversando com minhas amigas sobre alguma chatice da escola, ele entra, senta no balcão e, mais uma vez, fica me encarando. Motivo suficiente pra começar a falação.

-Sakuritcha querida! Ta rolando alguma coisa entre você e o Uchiha!? – Fiz o favor de poupar minhas cordas vocais pra uma resposta mais útil. Em resumo, olhei tão feio pra ela que o eu vi o gelo do guaraná dela diminuindo pelo calor do meu olhar. E sim, eu achei essa frase muito poética.

-Sakura-chan, me desculpe, mas é que vocês ficam se encarando o tempo inteiro e... – Espera ai um minuto! Para tudo! Nós? É ele, ele que fica me encarando! Aquilo tudo já estava começando a me irritar, de verdade!

Sem ao menos entender a grande burrice que eu estava fazendo, levantei da mesa possessa e fui à direção do indiscreto, apesar de que naquela hora, a indiscreta era eu. Parei na frente do rabo de galinha, semicerrei meus olhos e senti meu sangue ferver de raiva, ele fazia questão de continuar com aquele canudinho fingindo que tomava _Coca-cola_.

-Você tem algum problema? – Fui direta e clara, e logo vi que uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou. Oh! Que milagre, acho que já tenho uma coisa a dizer aos meus netos. Eu presenciei uma mudança de expressão do Uchiha júnior.

-Eu? Algum problema? – Não, sou eu que tenho problemas! Quero deixar bem claro que isso foi sarcástico, ok? Ele se faz de santo, de inocente, mas esse cabelo faz jus à cara que ele tem, de **galinha.**

-É, você mesmo! Você fica me encarando o dia todo com essa sua cara de paisagem e isso já está me irritando! – Ótimo, ele arqueou a outra sobrancelha. Estávamos prestes a presenciar o apocalipse.

-Na verdade, é você que fica me encarando! – O quê!? Devia ter alguma coisa na bebida desse menino, só pode ser! Ele está completamente louco, pinéu, maluco, pirado! Eu tenho mais o que fazer, muito mais na verdade, do que perder meu tempo olhando esse cara!

-Bebeu xarope, meu filho?! É você que fica olhando pra mim quase que vinte quatro horas por dia! E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de assustado, por que eu tenho certeza do que eu to falando! –Foi então que ele, com uma cara indecifrável, levantou da cadeira e me fez recuar um passo. Apesar de tudo, eu estava tão perto que sentia a respiração dele vindo direto no meu nariz e isso estava me dando uma insuportável vontade de espirrar.

-Garota, quem fica me encarando, dês do início do ano, é você! – Ah que mentira! Eu só o encaro por que ele me encara! E eu não estava nem aí pras pessoas curiosas – inclua aqui as minhas amigas - que nos olhavam como se estivessem vendo um filme de comédia romântica no cinema! Queria mais é que eles, logicamente depois de resolver essa minha situação primeiro, pagassem a minha conta como prêmio por tê-los divertido a tarde toda.

-Ahá! Eu já descobri tudo! Você está com vergonha de assumir essa sua enorme, se assim posso humildemente chamar, atração por mim! – Sabe quando você está com raiva de alguém, e esse alguém te irrita mais ainda? Pois é, ele conseguiu! Palmas! – Ta rindo do que, posso saber?

- Eu? Atraído por você? Faça-me o favor! Você tem cara de quem beija muito mal! – **O quê?!?!** Agora ele arrumou um problema de verdade! Eu? Beijar mal? Hahá está pra nascer o louco que vai dizer na minha cara, de novo, que eu beijo mal. – E, além disso, garota há uma falha nas suas afirmações. Se você diz que eu te encaro, é por que você estava me encarando primeiro!

A essas alturas eu já devia ter umas sete veias estouradas e estava prestes a romper as minhas artérias. Quem esse garoto pensa que é? Ah aquilo não podia ficar daquele jeito, não podia mesmo! Então, pra completar a seqüência de besteiras categóricas, eu matei dois coelhos numa cajadada só! Eu o beijei! Tinha dado um motivo pra ele me encarar e ainda por cima provei que eu beijava bem, sim beijava, por que agora eu beijo muito melhor!

Depois disso, eu não me lembro muito bem da seqüência dos fatos, mas acho que foi mais ou menos assim: eu o irritei e ele me beijou, então ele me beijou de novo, e de novo, e mais uma vez, e então isso se tornou um hobbie irritante que eu passei a gostar e, que fez com que hoje nós completássemos... Dois minutos, quinze segundos e vinte e nove milésimos de segundo de namoro. Uau! Já tem tudo isso? Mas durante esse tempo todo tem algo que ainda não sai da minha cabeça**. Quem nasceu primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha? **

_-_

_-_

_Pieni Musta Moon_

Gente, eu sinceramente não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra escrever isso, mas não to nem ai, eu ri do mesmo jeito. Eu sei que eu poderia tê-la desenvolvido muito mais, mas com certeza eu não iria terminá-la, então é melhor uma fic completa do que perdida no PC, não? E mais uma coisa: **me desculpem pelo final tosco** (como se o resto da fic não fosse), eu não resisti, foi uma força superior que agiu sobre mim naquele momento. Mas em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado!

Beeeijos e encantamentos pro'cês!

Bye bye!

**Nota da Beta: **Ah, eu betei essa fanfic, vou ver a primeira vez que a Táah for para o hospício e, de quebra, ainda posso fazer a minha nota? Que chique. Bem, o que dizer dessa fanfic? Ela é realmente tosca, mas tão tosca que acho que me apaixonei por ela.. Ri de morrer nos "dois minutos, quinze segundos e vinte e nove milésimos de segundo de namoro"! Simplesmente maravilhosa. A Sakura nessa fanfic, nem preciso dizer! Está simplesmente bizarra. Mas, também, maravilhosa!

Simplesmente amando,

xoxo :*  
Miko Nina Chan (Betadoramente beta Oficial)


End file.
